Dans l'Ascenceur
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Cette fiction a été imaginé par rapport à la chanson 'En Apesanteur' de Calogero et... c'est tout. Bonne lecture xD
1. Chapter 1

Heii' !!

J'sais pas trop quoi dire

Alors je dis rien x)

Juste une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez !!

_**L'asenceur :**_

(1ere partie)

Un homme marchait à grands pas (où, tout de moins, essayait de marcher à grands pas) dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage à travers la foule habituelle et bruyante. Il était grand, roux, mince, avait les yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseurs, un teint pâle et une démarche légèrement indécise. Son nom était Ron Weasley et travaillait ici, en tant que directeur du département des Sports Magiques. Il était marié avec une certaine Hermione Weasley, née Granger, et avait une petite fille de trois ans et plus, nommée Claire. Il habitait une vaste maison en dehors de la ville tapageuse et polluée, et son voisin n'était autre que son meilleur ami, néanmoins demi-frère, Harry Potter. Ce dernier était marié avec Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, et ils avaient deux jumeaux dignes de Fred et Georges, Kate et Pierre, âgés de trois ans pile. Tous étaient heureux. Voldemort appartenait au passé, et les mangemorts aussi. Le métier d'Auror était devenu un "hobby" car en dehors de quelques tentatives de prise de pouvoir minable, le monde était paisible.

Ron courut vert la porte de l'Ascenseur qui allait se refermer et entra juste à temps.Il appuya sur le bouton qui indiquait le 7eme étage. Il se retourna et vit qu'il était seul dans la cabine à part une jeune fille blonde dont la silhouette lui semblait familière. Elle se retourna et Ron eu un choc... Ces yeux bleus turquoise, cette cascade de cheveux blonds, cet air malicieux, ce sourire d'ange... Tout ça, il connaissait... un peu trop même...

-La... Lavande ? demanda t'il d'un ton incertain

-Ron ?? s'exclama celle-ci avec un grand sourire

-Oh... c'est... c'est incroyable !

-Pas tellement non, le monde est petit !! répondit-elle en riant

-Oui...

-Tout ce temps !! Comment vas-tu ??

-Très bien et toi ?

-Super !!

-Toujours aussi enjouer à ce que je vois !!

Lavande lui fit un sourire charmeur et le cœur de Ron fit un bond. Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié et oui, il avait encore un petit faible pour son ex...

-Alors, raconte ! Quesqu'il s'est passé chez toi, depuis la chute de Voldy ? demanda la Blonde

-Oh... Pas grand chose...

-Pas grand chose ?? Tu veux rire ? Ta famille va bien ? Et Hermione ? Et Harry ? T'es marié ? T'as des enfants ? Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? T'habite où ? T'es content ? Heureux de ta vie ?

-Ouh làlà !! Ma famille va bien, Harry et Hermione aussi. Harry est marié avec Ginny, ils ont deux gosses, des vraies terreurs, des jumeaux, Kate et Pierre, ils ont trois ans.

-Waouh ! Je suis contente pour eux !!

-Moi je suis marié avec Hermione, et on a une fille, Claire, qui a trois ans et 5 mois. Je suis le directeur du Département des Sports Magiques. J'habite une superbe villa au Sud de la ville et Harry habite a côté de chez moi. Voilà... Et toi ??

-Moi ? Bah... Je suis toujours célibataire, je vis en colocataire avec Parvati et Padma dans une minuscule maison dans la banlieue londonienne. Pour l'instant je fais une petit boulot avec les filles pour économiser et construire notre entreprise, et on y est presque... Encore deux où trois mois de travail et c'est bon... Enfin, pour l'argent... Le reste ça va prendre un peu plus de temps je pense !

-Waouh mais c'est super !! Et comment vous allez l'appeler ?

-De quoi ? L'entreprise ? On ne sait pas trop... On hésite entre Patil&Brown ou P&P&L...

-J'aime bien Patil&Brown...

-Moi aussi je préfère... C'est Parvati qui n'est pas super emballée. Mais avec Padma, on est sûr qu'elle va accepter... On est deux contre une !!

-C'est la loi du plus fort ??

-Non !!

Ils rigolèrent un moment puis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et se comprirent... A près tout, ils en avaient tous les deux envie alors pourquoi ne pas soulager leurs pulsions sexuelles ?? Ron appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour qu'il les emmène au XXXXXXXXXXXXème étage.

Il se retourna vers Lavande et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser furieusement et bientôt, leurs vêtements furent de trop...

00°00

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de la cabine et ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ron se releva brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire... Il venait de tromper Hermione... Il s'habilla le plus vite qu'il put et quand il se retourna il put constater que Lavande était vêtue de pied en cap. Elle releva la tête et Ron vi ses yeux voilés de tristesse, de gêne et de culpabilité.

-Ecoute, commença t'elle, je crois que... Qu'on aurait pas dû faire ça... Je suis désolée, c'est entièrement de ma faute... C'est moi qui t'ai entraîner là-dedans alors que tu as déjà une femme et une fille...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lavande, c'est moi qui aurais dû résister... C'est moi qui ai des responsabilités pas toi.

Lavande éclata en sanglots violents mais repoussa gentiment le bras consolant de Ron, consciente d'avoir déjà assez abusé de la situation.

-On, on n'a cas oublier tout ça, d'accord ? Tu n'en parle à personne et moi non plus... Ca restera notre secret... On fait comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrer...

Lavande hocha la tête. Ron s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine qui était revenue (comme par miracle) au 7eme étage quand Lavande, qui avait séché ses larmes l'interpella :

-Ron, juste une question...

-Oui ??

-Comment t'as... t'as trouvé ça ??

-Super, répondit il dans un murmure

Il se retourna et ajouta :

-Comme les dernière fois...

Et il partit.

_**Fin de la 1ere partie**_

Alors ?

Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?

Y'a encore deux parties a venir !!

Reviuw please !!

Bisouxxx

x)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Coucou !!

La 2eme partie...

Bonne lecture !!

_**L'ascenceur**_

(2eme partie)

Des années étaient passées depuis l'aventure entre Ron et Lavande. Ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisés et Ron avait fini par oublier cette journée mouvementée. La vie avait reprit son cour normale et paisible et pour Ron, tout allait pour le mieu. Enfin, pour l'instant...

Un jour, Hermione rentra de son travail les larmes aux yeux. Tout d'abord, Ron pensa que c'était à cause des elfes qu'elle rencontrait tous les jours. Si ç'avait été le cas, ç'aurait été normal. Mais là, au lieu de maudire les sorciers, maîtres de ses pauvres elfes comme à son habitude, elle regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Oh, Ron... Je suis désolée... C'est horrible... Oh... Ron...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ??

-Je... Oh, Ron ! s'exclama t'elle en s'effondrent sur lui, en pleurs.

Ron la regarda, incrédule. Il ne savait qu'elle attitude prendre. Devait-il paniquer ou consoler Hermione ?? Ou encore un mélange des deux ?? Ron opta pour le mélange des deux.

-Allez Hermione, ma puce... Ca va aller... Mais dis-moi, que c'est-il passé ??

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ses sanglots devinrent plus violents.

-Hermione, tu me fais peur, là !!

-Mais... C'est... C'est tellement... Tellement horrible, Ron... Qui aurait put croire qu'une fille comme elle aurait put se... se suicider !!

-QUOI ?? Tu... Tu parles de qui là ?? Quand même pas de... OH MON DIEU !! C'EST PAS GINNY HEIN ?? DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS GINNY !! cria t'il en secouant Hermione comme un prunier.

-RON CALME TOI. Ce n'est pas Ginny...

-QUI ALORS ??

-RON TU TE CALME D'ACCORD ??

-Oui... oui oui... Mais dépêches toi de me répondre s'il te plaît... Dis-moi qui c'est...

-C'est... C'est Lavande... Lavande Brown...

Ron se tourna façon automate vers Hermione, le visage plus blême que jamais. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux, était bouche bée et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione l'aida a s'assoir sur le canapé puits s'assit elle-même à coter de son mari.

-Ron... Ron, je suis désolé... Vraiment... Je... Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup mais de là à se qu'elle se suicide...

Ron frissonna.

-Mais... Tu sais pourquoi elle s'est suicider ??

-Ron... Elle peut s'être suicider pour... Pour des milliers de raisons tu sais...

-Oui...

Pourquoi s'était-elle suicider ?? C'était une bonne question... Par amour pour Ron ? Parce qu'elle en avait marre de la vie ? Etait-ce un suicide forcé ?... On ne le saura peut-être jamais...

-Ron... Il y a autre chose... Comme elle est... Morte... Normalement, il y aurait dû avoir un enterrement mais dans la 1ere lecture du testament, faite par les juges, le Ministre et l'avocat de Lavande, ils ont lu qu'elle ne désirait pas d'enterrement, justement. Elle voulait aussi que la 2eme lecture, normalement publique, ne soit fait qu'aux personnes concernés par le testament. Et comme les... Les dernières volontés d'un ou d'une défunt ou défunte doivent être respectés...

-Donc, je ne pourrais pas aller à son enterrement ?? Ni a la lecture de son testament ?

-Justement Ron... Le testament te concerne.

-Moi ??

-Toi.

-Mais pourquoi ??

-Peut être parce qu'elle te lègue quelque chose ??

-Peut-être... Mais quoi ??

-Ben... je ne sais pas moi... Sûrement tous les souvenirs de la période ou vous sortiez ensemble...

-Elle les aurait gardés ?

-Ben ouais... Une fille garde toujours ce genre de choses, Ron...

-Alors toi t'as gardés des trucs de Krum, c'est ça ?? demanda t'il d'un ton jaloux

-Ron ! On parle de Lavande ! Pas de moi !

-Oui... Excuse moi... C'est quand la lecture du testament ??

-Samedi.

-Tu sais, Hermione, y'a 52 samedis dans une année...

-Samedi qui vient... soupira Hermione

-Donc, il me faut un costume pour samedi, c'est ça ?

-Oui... T'en as un, nan ??

-Nan.

-Ah...

-Ah.

-Bon...

-Bon.

-Ron !

-...

-Inutile d'en parler à Claire, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour rien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, dit Ron en l'embrassant. Bon, je vais chez Harry pour voir s'il a un costard à me prêter...

-Ron, c'est idiot ! Tu sais bien que Harry fait cinq centimètres de moins que toi !!

-Ah ouais... C'est vrai... J'avais oublier... Peut-être chez Fred et Georges...

-D'accord... Sinon, tu n'auras cas aller chez Mme Guipure !!

-Raaahh... Je déteste cette vieille Bique !

-Je sais, Ron, je sais… Mais tu n'auras pas le choix si Fred ou Georges n'en n'ont pas !

-Je ne pourrais pas y aller en jeans ??

-Ron ! C'est une lecture de Testament, où peut de gens vont y assister alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller correctement une fois dans ta vie !!

-Hééé c'est bon, calme-toi, je demandais juste…

-Et bien tu n'aurais pas du demander. Maintenant tu te dépêches parce que c'est toi qui va chercher Claire à l'école aujourd'hui.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Ron, tu me saoul. C'est toi un point c'est tout. Dépêches-toi.

-Je pourrais au moins emmener Claire chez Harry ? Elle pourra s'amuser avec Kate et Pierre et moi je pourrais discuter avec Harry…

-D'accord, mais tu ne rentre pas trop tard.

-Ok. Bisoux

-Bisoux.

Ron partit en claquant la porte derrière lui et en chantonnant tristement. Hermione, elle, s'assit sur le canapé en prenant son livre, ou plutôt, un de ces pavés qui, pour nous, sont de vrais somnifères. Elle voulait se plonger dans cette explication du pourquoi du comment des Elfes et des Sorciers mais elle le reposa vite en soupirant. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à travailler, ce soir. Trop de questions dans la tête. Trop de tristesse, aussi, par rapport à la mort de Lavande. Et oui, le décès de la blonde qui lui avait provoqué tant de jalousie l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Et pourquoi. Pourquoi Lavande s'était-elle suicidée ? Pourqoi n'avait-elle pas voulut d'enterrement, ni de lecture du Testament publique ? Ett pourquoi Ron était-il concerné par ce Testament ? Au fond d'elle, Hermione, elle le savait, ce n'était pas pour lui léguer des souvenirs. Pas alors que seulement cinq individus étaient invités a lire le Testament, en contant ses parents, et ses deux meilleures amies, Parvati et Padma Patil.

00000

Ron entra dans la salle du Ministère réservée exclusivement à l'usage Testamentaire et autres choses de ce genre. Il arborait un costume sobre mais élégant, noir, et légèrement trop serré, appartenant à Fred.

Il était très intimidé et très gêné car les regards que lui adressaient les parents de Lavande étaient tout sauf amicaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il alla les voir pour leur faire part de sa tristesse et leur adresser ses condoléances.

Mr et Mrs Brown lui adressèrent quelques paroles sèches et Ron se rua vers Parvati et Padma quand celles-ci firent leur entrée pour leur faire un brin de conversation, aussi sinistre soit-elle.

Ensuite, alors que les jumelles allèrent voir les parents de leur amie, il s'assit sur l'une des cinq chaises de la salle. Il fut bientôt rejoins par Mr Brown et il discutèrent :

-Je vous pris de nous excuser,ma femme et moi, de notre comportement plutôt sec de tout à l'heure envers vous. Vous comprenez, nous sommes un peu surpris que notre fille préfère léguer quelque chose à un petit ami de Poudlard plutôt qu'à ses rands-parents.

-J'avoue, Monsieur, que moi aussi j'ai été surpris de la nouvelle, lorsque ma femme me l'a annoncé. Surtout quand elle m'a dit que l'on ne serait que cinq, sans compter le notaire, puisqu'il est obligatoire.

-Vous nous excusez donc ?

-Bien sûr.

-N'en voulez pas à ma femme, si elle ne vous parle pas. Elle ne vous apprécie pas énormément, si je puis dire. Quand elle vous voit, elle ne voit que les grandes lettres tristes que nous envoyait notre fille a votre sujet et les nuits entières de pleurs, lorsque vous avez rompue.

-Oui, je comprends. Ah, voilà le notaire.

En effet, un petit homme grassouillet venait de faire son apparition dans la salle. Il était chauve, avait un visage joufflu, des petits yeux perçants, tristes et sombres. Il portait un costume usé gris foncé et un attaché-case assortit. Il se dirigea vers l'espèce de table, devant les chaises et les jumelles Patil ainsi que la mère de Lavande allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron et de Mr Brown. La femme de celui-ci lui prit le bras en le serrant très fort, marque d'une angoisse quasi-totale. Le notaire testa le micro puis, en regardant les cinq personnes éberluées devant lui, il haussa les épaules en marmonnant un 'pas la peine' inaudible et il éteint le micro. C'est alors qu'il parlât :

-Messieurs, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Bonjour. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour la lecture du Testament de la défunte, Mlle Lavande Tania Brown. Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus sincères condoléances. Je vous demande aussi de m'excuser car, comme un pauvre bougre, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Mr Harrisson et je suis le notaire de Mlle Brown. Lord de la première lecture du Testament, nous avons pris part n'on pas d'une, mais de deux requêtes. La première, celle de ne pas désirer d'enterrement, la deuxième, que la lecture du Testament ne soit diffusée qu'aux personnes la concernant. Je vous prie maintenant de m'écouter, cette lecture sera la dernière. Je ne pourrais la répéter. Telle est la loi. … Maintenant que j'ai fini cette tâche qui était de lire le Testament, je vous pris d'aller dans la salle adjacente, ou un petit banquet est servit et ou vos proches vous attendent. Je désirerais juste parler à Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Tout le monde ce leva. Mr Brown prit sa femme, qui était en larmes et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle du banquet. Les jumelles allèrent voir Ron et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de suivre les parents de Lavande. Ron, quand a lui, se dirigeât vers le notaire. Il se demandait ce que signifiait tout ceci. Pas une seule fois, durant la lecture du Testament, n'était mentionné son nom, et il n'avait rien reçu.

-Monsieur ? demanda Ron

-Oui ?

-Esque je puis savoir ce que signifie tout ceci ?

-Tous ceci quoi ?

-Si je ne m'abuse, je n'ai rien reçu. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir dit de venir ici ?

-Oh, je comprends. Simplement, Mr Weasley, le Testament de la défunte indique clairement que ce qui vous ai léguer, entre guimets, ne doit être déclaré que en présence des personnes concernés et de son notaire, autrement dis, moi.

-Je ne comprends pas… Vous avez dis « En présence des personnes concernés » Des ? Nous ne sommes que deux.

-Regardé derrière vous, Mr Weasley.

Ron se retourna et aperçu un enfant devant lui.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais, venons-en au but, s'il vous plaît. Que me lègue Lavande ?

-Pour être tout à fait exact, le mot 'léguer' ne convient guère. Plutôt qu'elle vous confie.

-Ah. Et qu'est-ce ?

-Vous me semblez bien pressé, Mr Weasley.

-Disons que plus l'horloge tourne, plus je suis anxieux.

-Bien. Donc, Mlle Lavande Brown, vous confie, ou vous lègue comme vous préféré, son fils.

Les yeux de Ron se firent grands et ronds. Son visage exprimait la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

-De… de QUOI ??

-Son fils, Mr Weasley, son fils.

Ron se retourna franchement et regarda l'enfant. C'était un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, et il était… magnifique. Blond, avec des yeux turquoise et des pommettes rouges. Il ressemblait énormément à Lavande. En fait, c'était son portrait craché. On aurait dit… Un ange.

-Mais… il n'a pas de Père ?

-Si.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi esque c'est à moi qu'il est confié, et pas à son Père ??

-C'est une longue histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Léo ne connaît pas son vrai père.

Léo n'écoutait plus et sautillait à travers la pièce.

-Léo, dit Mr Harrisson, va donc voir ta Grand-Mère dans la salle d'à côté et laisse-moi seul avec…

Il désigna Ron d'un geste vague. Léo hocha timidement la tête et courut en direction de la porte, l'ouvrit et disparut.

-Mr Waesley, nous avons fait des testes ADN sur cet enfant. D'après les résultats, c'est vous le père. Mais les résultats étaient… Hésitants, si je puis dire. Alors, permettez-moi une question franche. Avez-vous eu une relation sexuelle avec Mlle Brown il y a plus de cinq ans ??

Ron rougit comme un fard de voiture et hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, aucun doute n'est permit. Selon le Testament, la mère de Léo préfèrerait qu'il ne sache pas qui est son père jusqu'à ce que Léo demande à le savoir. Elle souhaite aussi que se soit vous qui lui disiez. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous comptez faire de cet enfant.

-Et bien, il va venir avec moi, chez moi. Il vivra avec moi, ma femme et ma fille, vu que c'est mon fils, il aura des cousins. J'informerais ma femme et ma famille de la vérité, mais je préfère ne rien dire aux enfants. Quand il aura 11 ans, il ira à Poudlard.

-Très bien. Maintenant je vous suggère de rejoindre votre fils.

-Oui.

-Et bien, au revoir Mr Waesley.

-Au revoir, Mr Harrisson…

_**Fin de la 2eme partie**_

Voilààà

Un Epilogue est à venir…

J'espère que ça vous à plus !!

Bisouxx

Tite Fleur Sauvage


	3. Epilogue

Saluut tout le monde

**Saluut tout le monde !**

**Le dernier Chapitre, le p'tit épilogue…**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !!**

_**L'Ascenseur**_

_**(3eme partie)**_

10 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'adoption de Léo. Celui-ci était à présent âgé de 15 ans. Il était en 5eme année à Gryffondor, sa demi-sœur et ses cousins ayant un an de plus que lui étaient en 6eme année. En général, tout le monde était heureux et tout se passait bien. Léo, grand, musclé, gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, blond aux yeux turquoise, était bien sûr « l'Apollon » des Gryffondor mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Léna Levegood, une fille de Serdaigle, aux yeux bleus extrêmement clair et aux longs cheveux blonds, légèrement emmêlés et… sals. Tout le monde était… perplexe devant cet amour si inattendu mais Léo s'en fichait et c'est pourquoi lui et Léna formait le couple le plus jalousé par la gente féminine de Poudlard.

_**Pourtant, malgré le beau temps, les agréables moments passés avec sa famille et ceux, plus intimes, passés avec Léna, Léo n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit une question. Une seule et unique question. Bien sûr, Léna, tenant de sa mère plus que de son père, finit bien assez tôt par découvrir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et elle réussit à lui extirper son secret. C'était très simple. Il voulait savoir qui était son père. Pas le rencontrer ou le voir. Non, juste savoir. Léna comprenait et c'est pourquoi elle lui suggéra la solution d'aller voir la directrice et de lui demander la permission de retourner chez lui deux-trois jours. S'il le fallait, il lui dirait pourquoi. Il était sûr qu'elle comprendrait car il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ignorait qui était son père.**_

_**C'est pourquoi le jeudi soir, Claire vit partir son demi-frère avec sa valise à la main. Elle voulut se lever pour aller le voir et lui demander ou il allait comme ça mais ses cousins, étant au courant et sachant qu'elle allait en faire toute une histoire la retint en lui disant de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait 15 ans, quand même.**_

_**Léo rejoignit Léna qui l'attendait dans l'entrée avec McGonagall pour l'accompagner jusqu'au train qui partait de Pré au Lard dans une demi-heure. Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, en pensant à différentes façons d'aborder le sujet avec Ron. Car c'était à lui qu'il voulait lui demander, pas à Hermione. Léna, elle, respectait son silence et lui prit la main. Mcgonagall jacassait comme une poule en lui recommandant toutes sortes de choses futiles pour un adolescent de 15 ans qui, en plus, est un sorcier. ( Genre : Ne parle pas à des inconnus… ) Elle se tut quand Léna lui adressa un regard courroucé mais elle haussa les épaules en marmonnant dans sa barbe que les adolescents se croient toujours plus fort qu'ils ne le sont vraiment.**_

_**Arrivé sur le quai, Léo demanda de l'argent moldu à McGonagall qui, bien sûr, n'en avait pas sur elle. Il lui suggéra alors d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas un distributeur. Elle allait répliquer qu'ils étaient dans une gare de sorcier mais un regard de Léna lui fit comprendre que c'était une façon subtile de lui demander de les laisser tous les deux.**_

_**-Elle est vraiment gourde ou elle le fait exprès ?demanda Léo**_

_**-Laisse. D'après ma mère, elle est devenue complètement gâteuse en ce qui concerne les enfants des survivants de la grande guerre.**_

_**-Ben pourtant, avec toi, elle ne fait pas tout un cinéma.**_

_**-McGonagall détestait ma mère.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Parce que ma mère avait toujours raison sur elle.**_

_**-Ah… **_

_**-Ouais… Bon, c'est pas pour dire mais… tu vas me **_

_**manquer alors reste pas trop longtemps la-bas, okay ? Et pis, tu sais que si y'a quelque chose qui cloche, je suis là moi.**_

_**-T'inquiète pas, McGonagall m'a autorisé 1 semaine, pas plus.**_

_**-QUOI ?? 1 semaine ?? Entière ?? Mais je vais mourir !! s'exclama la blonde d'un ton dramatique**_

_**-Pff… Oh, voilà la Harpie qui revient.**_

_**-Qu'elle est lourde !!**_

_**-Clair.**_

_**Ils se sourirent s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant 1 minute, avant qu'une ombre ne les dérangent et leur fasse lever les yeux pour l'horrible vision d'une McGonagall avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Ils détournèrent la tête et éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux.**_

_**La vieille directrice, les croyant gênés et désolés, souris avec satisfaction avant de dire.**_

_**-Léo, mon petit (nouveau fous rire silencieux), je t'ai trouvé 10 livres. Cela suffira ?**_

_**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Je vous rembourserais.**_

_**-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Minerva.**_

_**-Oui, je sais.**_

_**-Pour l'argent, soit s'en crainte, cela ne me dérange absolument pas.**_

_**-Hum… Merci, professeur.**_

_**-Oh, Léo, s'exclama Léna, il arrive. Ton train, ajouta-elle devant l'air ahuri de la directrice**_

_**-Ah… oui. Bon et bien, au revoir Madame, et merci.**_

_**-Au revoir Léo…**_

_**-Salut, Léna, je t'écrirais ok ?**_

_**-Oui, moi aussi.**_

_**Et après un rapide baiser et un signe de la main pour la directrice, Léo sauta dans son train qui venait de s'arrêter. Il se posta près d'une fenêtre et fit des signes à Léna. McGonagall, les croyant pour elle, lui répondit si bien que Léna éclata de rire derrière elle.**_

_**Le train s'ébranla et démarra, Léna sautillant comme une gamine derrière lui, en souriant et riant aux éclats par son attitude qu'elle savait ridicule. Mais, elle s'en fichait.**_

_**Une fois la gare et Léna hors de vue, Léo regarda son compartiment. Pas de chance, il était complètement plein, avec des sorciers de 50 à 70 ans qui fumait la pipe ou encore le cigare ce qui répandait une fumée atroce, verte (pour la pipe) et jaune (pour le cigare) avec une odeur pas possible. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le seul compartiment fumeur du train. Il se traita d'imbécile et partit en quête d'un autre compartiment. Heureusement, le train était pratiquement vide et il réussit à ce trouver un compartiment libre. Il s'assit sur la banquette en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un taxi pas trop cher pour du centre de Londres jusqu'à l'extrême sud de la ville. Et même au-delà. Mais, de la sortit de Londres jusque chez lui, il n'y avait que 30 minutes à pieds, à peine. Et il n'avait que 10 livres… Sinon, il n'aurait qu'à dire au chauffeur de l'attendre un peu, de demander de l'argent Hermione et de le lui donne. Quoi que ça l'étonnerait qu'un chauffeur de taxis veuille bien accepter un tel… arrangement.**_

_**Au petit matin, quand le train s'arrêta, Léo se leva d'un bond, rangeât le magazine qu'il avait sortit, prit sa valise, son manteau et sortit rapidement.**_

_**Il était conscient des regards surpris et endormis de ceux qui devaient prendre le train ou autre mais i s'en fichait. Il dut marcher un peu hors du Parking de la gare avant de trouver un taxi rouge et bleu. Il le héla et Le taxi s'arrêta devant lui.**_

_**-Bonjour, combien cela coûterais d'ici au 7 boulevards Jiiza, à Bloumsberry ?**_

_**-Hum… tu es tout seul ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Dans ce cas… 8 livres et on en parle plus.**_

_**-D'accord.**_

_**Léo, soupirant de soulagement entra dans le taxi. Le chauffeur essaya bien de faire la conversation mais devant le mutisme de son client, il renonça. S'en fut pour ses frais puisque quand Léo sortit du Taxi à la hâte, avec ses affaires, il lui tendit le billet de 10 livres et lui dit garder la monnaie. Le chauffeur, qui remarquai la plaque 'Weasley's Home' et s'apprêtait à arrêter le jeune homme s'empressa de partir de peur que son client ne changeât d'avis et ne lui réclamât la monnaie.**_

_**Léo, lui appuya sur la poignée mais celle-si était bloquée. Il toqua et bientôt, entendis des pas se diriger vers la porte. La clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione ahuri devant le garçon qui se tenait devant elle.**_

_**-Léo !! Mais que fais-tu ici ?? OH MON DIEU !! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?? Parle mon chéri !!**_

_**-Maman ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien. J'avais juste besoin de… voir Papa. **_

_**-Mais pourquoi donc ?**_

_**-Pour… lui demander quelque chose.**_

_**-Mais quoi ?**_

_**-Maman. Je veux demander quelque chose à Papa. Est-ce que tu ais Papa ?**_

_**-Non mais…**_

_**-Bon. La question est réglée. Je peux entrer ? Je commence à cailler. Et pis j'ai faim. Et j'ai envie de dormir aussi.**_

_**-Bien sûr, viens mon chéri. Ton père est au travail. Il a dû commencer tôt ce matin. Tu le verra se soir.**_

_**Tous les deux entrèrent dans l'accueillante maison des Weasley. Tou en préparant un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom Léo, Hermione parla : **_

_**-Tu sais que tu tombe très bien, mon chéri. Mamie va venir manger un morceau, ce soir.**_

_**-Laquelle ? **_

_**-Mamie Weasley, elle va apporter à manger.**_

_**-Chouette !!**_

_**-Tu vas rester longtemps mon chéri ?**_

_**-Non. 1 semaine au plus. Pourquoi ? Je vous embête ?**_

_**-Absolument pas, mon chéri. Justement, ton père et moi, vous nous manquiez.**_

_**-Ouf. **_

_**-Enfin, Léo, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. C'est ta maison aussi, non ?**_

_**-Dis, est-ce que Mamie est à Londres ?**_

_**-Laquelle mon chéri ?**_

_**-Mamie Brown.**_

_**-Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**-Je sais pas, j'ai envie de la voir.**_

_**-D'accords, je l'inviterais si tu veux.**_

_**-Maman, c'est très gentil mais je préfère aller tout seul. Et, si elle veut bien, je passerais la nuit chez elle.**_

_**-Bon, d'accords. Tu es sûr que ça va mon chéri ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Bien. Ecoute, Léo, je sais que tu vas dire que je fais mère poule mais il faut que je te le dise. Ce n'est pas très bien d'être partit de l'école, comme ça. Ta sœur va s'inquiété, tes profs vont te chercher et tu vas manquer des cours.**_

_**-En fait, j'ai d'abord demandé à la directrice qi je pouvais venir donc les prof' vont être au courant et ensuite j'ai prévenu Kate et Pierre donc ils l'ont sûrement dit à Claire.**_

_**-Très bien mais, pour les cours ?**_

_**-J'ai demandé à Ludovic de prendre des notes et tout. En échange, je devrais faire la prochaine rédaction de potion.**_

_**-Léo ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas cette façon d'agir !**_

_**-Ben quoi ? C'est un service contre un autre !!**_

_**-Tu es vraiment… Raaah ! **_

_**Et elle retourna dans la cuisine.**_

_**-Tu as apporté du travail au moins ?**_

_**-Euh… J'avais déjà tout fait…**_

_**-Alors tu compte faire quoi de ta journée ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Pffff làlà… Vous, maintenant, les adolscents, vous ne travaillez pas mais en plus vous ne savez pas quoi faire. Ca me dépasse !!**_

_**-Je vais peut-être faire un tour au cinéma.**_

_**-Après ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ? Certainement pas tout seul !**_

_**-Ben alors j'sais pas. Je vais écrire à Léna.**_

_**-Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?**_

_**-Ben oui.**_

_**-Et vous en êtes ou ?**_

_**-Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?**_

_**-Sois un peu plus polis, s'il te plais.**_

_**Léo prit sa valise et monta dans sa chambre, sans daigner répondre à sa mère. Pendant le reste de la journée il rangea sa chambre et mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne descendit qu'une seule fois, pour manger. Il était inconsciemment reconnaissant à Hermione car celle-ci le laissait tranquille, vaquant à ses occupations.**_

_**Le soir, quand Ron rentra (en claquant la porte, comme à son habitude), il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Léo était la.**_

_**-Ma chérie ? Tu es là ?**_

_**-Oui. Comment c'est passé ta journée ?**_

_**-Bien et toi ?**_

_**-Surprenante.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Nous avons un invité. Il est venut de poser une question.**_

_**Ron entra dans la cuisine et vit Léo assit à la table, mangeant du saucisson PUR PORC.**_

_**-Salut P'pa !**_

_**-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamins ?!**_

_**-Ben je fais.**_

_**-Léo !**_

_**-Ouais ouais, ok. Euh… Je suis venu te poser une question.**_

_**-Attends, tu quitte l'école pour me poser une question ? T'as drogué Hermione ou quoi ? Moi, elle m'aurait arraché la tête !!**_

_**-On mange et vous vous parlez après, dit celle-ci, sinon, le repas va refroidir.**_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione débarrassait la table, les deux garçons allèrent dans le salon pour que Léo pose LA question.**_

_**-Bon alors, c'est quoi cette question ? demanda Ron**_

_**-Ben en fait c'est assez difficile à dire… répondit Léo, Je veux pas être offensant ni quoi, et…**_

_**-Allez, fais pas ton timide.**_

_**-Voilà, j'aimerais savoir qui est mon vrai père. Tu sais que je sais qui est ma mère et tu sait que je ne sait pas qui est mon père. Enfin, mon père c'est toi mais mon père biologique tu vois.**_

_**-Je suis pas complètement idiot, Léo. Mais c'est assez gênant à dire tu vois.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais ta mère et moi sommes sortis ensemble en 6eme année… **_

_**-Oui, et ?**_

_**-Bien voilà, ton père, je veux dire, ton père biologique c'est… c'est moi**_

_**Léo ouvrit de grand yeux turquoises et sauta au coup de son père, le vrai, le seul, l'Unique.**_

Fin de la 3eme Partie donc Fin de ma Fiction

Voilààà

Pour tout vous dire je suis un peu déçue de ce que j'ai écrit tout à la fin alors si y'a des trucs qui me viennent ben je modifierais.

Bisouxxxx

Faite péter les reviuws, s'you plaii

Mercii


End file.
